


Inconvenient Feelings

by velvetjinx



Series: Working Out the Tension [5]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gaby sees right through him, Illya is denying his feelings, Multi, i am bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:02:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya hates that he's worried about Solo. Gaby sees right through his bullshit. Luckily, so does Solo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Feelings

The problem with being in a relationship with the two others on your team, Illya mused one evening when Solo was out on his own trying to get close to their target, was that you were always worrying about them. 

He and Gaby were playing married this time, and while Solo had managed to sneak up to their room a couple of times they mostly hadn't seen him this mission. They had a silent agreement between them that if the three of them weren't all together they kept their hands to themselves, which meant that although he was sharing a bed with Gaby their nights were fairly chaste. 

This of course just meant that he was exceptionally frustrated in the mornings and had to take extra long showers where he fantasised about his lovers while he masturbated. It was just as well Solo had managed to spend a couple of nights with them, otherwise Illya was sure he would have exploded by now. 

But nights like this, when it wasn't guaranteed that one of them would even return...they were the hardest. 

He looked up from the book he was pretending to read and caught Gaby's eye. Gaby nodded sympathetically. 

"I know," she said quietly. "I am worried too."

"I should not be," he replied, his tone harsh. "My training..."

Gaby waved aside his training. "That is irrelevant. When you have feelings for someone, logic falls away."

"I do not have 'feelings'," he said waspishly, and Gaby laughed. 

"Who are you trying to lie to, me or yourself?" she asked, and Illya scowled at her. 

"I am not lying..."

"You are just in a relationship with a man for whom you feel nothing? I do not believe that for one second, Illya. Just the same as I do not believe that you have no feelings for me."

"You are different."

"Why? Because I am a woman? I am not that different. He cares for you, as I care for you, and I am sure that you care for him."

"Whether I care or not is irrelevant. I should not be worrying about my partner when he is doing his job, and I am supposed to be doing mine."

Gaby's expression softened. "You're allowed to be human, Illya."

"Not when the world is at stake," he said heavily, and would say no more. 

It was three am, and Illya was lying awake when he heard a noise outside the hotel door. Grabbing his gun from under the pillow, Illya padded silently over to the door and looked through the peep hole. When he saw Solo on the other side, looking as though he was trying to make up his mind about something, Illya rolled his eyes and pulled the door open. Solo's eyes widened as Illya looked both ways down the corridor before pulling the other man into the hotel room. 

"God, you have ears like a cat, don't you?" Solo asked, amused. 

Illya stared at him for a moment then pulled him into a kiss. 

"I am glad you are unharmed," he said at length, pulling back from the kiss and standing a step away from Solo. 

Solo looked at him, lips trying not to break into a smile, before saying seriously, "I nearly wasn't, you know. Got into a fire fight with security when I thought I was home free and had to cover my tracks. That's why I'm so late back, I could just as easily have been shot tonight..."

Illya growled and grabbed hold of Solo's lapels, dragging him into a bruising kiss. 

They kissed until Illya wasn't sure where he ended and Solo began, but pulled back when he heard a distinct cough behind him. Looking around he saw Gaby standing in her pyjamas, watching them. 

"I nearly died," Solo said helpfully. 

"I see," replied Gaby, a small smile twitching at the corner of her lips. She slipped up beside them and captured Solo's lips with her own. Illya watched them kiss, an ache forming in his chest. 

At length, Solo pulled back and, smiling at Gaby, looked at his watch. 

"I'd better get back to my room and get some sleep. I just didn't want you to, you know. Worry."

"I wasn't worried," Illya said quickly. 

"Of course not," Solo grinned. "All right. See you both later." And with that he left, leaving a slightly empty feeling in the pit of Illya's stomach. 

Gaby slapped him on the arm as she passed him on the way back to bed. "Men!" she exclaimed. Illya had no idea what she meant. He climbed into bed beside her and finally fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
